Soundtrack of Our Lives
by Reniyah Lesborne
Summary: Short one-shots to each of the songs on the AMAZING Twilight soundtrack. I like it. M FOR A REASON. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Meaning, if you're a little kid, no older than SEVEN, go elswhere. If you can add it to your favorites you can review it too.
1. Supermassive Black Hole

**A/N: This is just a really random fic I started writing because of the soundtrack. Which is amazing if you haven't heard it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Universe nor do I own the song Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. I just own the plot.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Edward and I had returned from Italy. I was bound to become a vampire, a wish I had desperately wanted. I knew Edward still felt guilty about leaving me, despite my tries to get him to ease up on himself.

I had trained myself to stay up later than I should with school the next day, much to Edward's displeasure. So around midnight, I knew that if I lay down with him, I would fall asleep, and there was too much I wanted to talk to him about. With nothing left to do to keep busy, I started going through an old shoebox filled with different papers, opening them up and throwing them out if they were unneeded.

I pulled out a folded piece of paper, and stared at it for a second trying to remember what it was. Unable to remember, I unfolded it, and stared down at my messy handwriting, seeing where my tears must have fallen making the ink bleed into the water.

"Bella?" Edward said. I snapped my head up, turning to stare at him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I had completely forgotten that he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sighed out, and turned my head back down to the paper. It was a letter I had written to Edward after he had left. I felt his glacial hand on my shoulder as he looked over me to see what I was staring at.

Noticing this, I tried to crumple the paper away, so he couldn't see. Silly me. He grabbed the letter and read it silently. I watched his face morph into pain as he read.

_"__Edward,_

_Why did you leave? Don't you know how I suffer? Can, you hear me moan? All I ask is for you to come back. I need you. You were…no, you are my life support. I need you here with me. You set my soul alight. Do you know? You set my soul alight. Please come back…_

_I love you._

_Bella"_

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

My writing was sloppier than usual, due to the time I had written it. I waited, staring at Edward, waiting for him to say something. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted. It made me cringe seeing all of this pain on his face.  
"Bella," his voice was strained, and it sounded, that if he had the ability to, he would be crying. "Why didn't you give this to me?" He asked.

"I would have," I was starting to get defensive, and I wasn't sure why. "If you had let me know where the hell you were." I was getting angry, and that meant tears. Tears were bad.

He shredded the letter so fast that I didn't know he had done it until the microscopic pieces were floating to the ground. He kept moving with too-quick motions, making me dizzy from trying to watch what he was doing. He moved the shoebox off of my lap, and before I knew what he was doing, we were on my bed facing each other. He put his icy hands on my arms and growled slightly.

"Bella," he started. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you need to understand my point of view." He squeezed lightly. "I thought I was a fool for no-one. But I'm a fool for you."

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive _

I stared at Edward, flabbergasted. I had no idea what to say to him. He was staring at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Bella?" He whispered. I could see the defeat washing into his eyes, and that bothered me. I needed to get rid of that guilt, and defeat. And so I attacked.

I slammed my small, flimsy body into him as hard as I could. I kissed him and put as much passion as I could, without breaking the rules of course, into it. The shock, I'm guessing, knocked him on his back, because I know it wasn't me. I threw my hands to his face, and attached them there not letting go. He had begun kissing me back at that point, and his hands were leaving a burning cold trail over my torso.

I was thinking that maybe, he would let me, just once taste him, but I knew he wouldn't let me. So ever so lightly, with just my maybe, fairy tale point of view, I let my tongue trace his bottom lip. What I was expecting him to do, was to pull away hold me at arms length shaking his head to control himself and where this kiss was leading. What actually happened almost shocked me enough to pull away. Almost being the operative word.

When my tongue traced his lip, he let out a feral growl of arousal and opened his mouth to my tongue. Seeing as this was the first time ever, in my whole life, that I've kissed anyone, not just Edward, I had no idea what to do. So naturally, I guessed. I've seen movies; it shouldn't be that hard, right?

I moved my tongue to his and that was all I had to do. He took over from there, kissing me thoroughly, and flipping us over so that he was on top of me, one hand by my head, fisting into the pillow, and one moving excruciatingly slow down my side. His fiery trail went from my shoulder, to the side of my breast, hitting my waist and then hip, finally ending on my upper thigh where it stopped. With his iron like fingers gripping on to my leg, I could feel his erection pressing right under my belly button, and right above the place I wanted it to be.

I ripped my mouth away from his, taking in as much air that my lungs could grab, and at the same time, moaning Edwards name. When I said his name, my voice deep and husky with lust, his fingers gripped harder, and I lifted my leg up and around his hips and moved my hips up to force his arousal to my core.

I nearly screamed at the friction, and then pouted, because at that point, Edward flew off me so fast, it took me a second to figure out he wasn't touching me anymore. I sat up with a guilty look on my face, and turned to look at him.

He was standing at my window with it wide open, shaking more than I had ever seen him shake.

"Edward," I started, my voice still coated with my arousal.

"Wait, Bella," he said, sharply. If I had thought my voice was bad, his had mine beat ten fold. It was deep and hoarse and extremely sexy. I couldn't help the small moan that came out of my mouth.

There was no point even trying to pretend the deceiving little sound never came out. I knew he had heard it, because I saw his back tense, and as he turned around I wasn't sure what to expect. He moved to me in his too quick movement, and then he moved back to the window, turning to look at me again.

"Edward," I tried again. When he didn't stop me, I continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't," he cut me off. "Whatever you do, do not apologize for being human." I made a quizzical look, and he continued. "I'm your boyfriend. It's in your human nature to want to be physical with me." He took a step toward me, and I noticed he was still hard.

"There are times," I said, while standing up and taking a step towards him. "That I wish you could read my mind." I took another step towards him, now only three mere steps from being in his arms. "It would make the things I need to say come out easier." I took another step, waiting for him to step back. "I love you, Edward, and I want to be able to be with you, in all aspects. If you knew half of the things I think when you let your fingertips graze my hand," I took another step, now just one step from him. I sighed, and it came out as a moan. "You would understand so much more. I can't help what you do to me. I know," I looked down at the protruding bulge in his jeans. "That I do the same to you. Whether you think so or not, you still have some humanity in you." I took the last step and put my hand on his shaking shoulder. Out of his few human reflexes left, he took a deep shaky breath when the heat of my hand hit his cold shoulder.

"You try so hard to be human," I said. "Why not let you have this one human experience? Please, Edward?" I took his hand, not letting it touch my body, and moved it so he could feel the heat coming from my neck. I moved his un-touching hand down over my breast, slowly down my torso, to right over my sex, so he could feel the waves of heat coming from me.

He took the hand that I wasn't holding onto, and pulled me flush against him so his other hand was trapped where I held it. I breathed out his name as he growled. His hand on my waist moved down to my thigh again as he pulled it up so I was on one foot. He began moving his other hand against the warmth in the apex of my legs. I gripped his arms as tight as I could, my breathing short and sporadic.

"God, Edward…please more." I couldn't make sentences, but I tried to get my point across. Against my wishes he pulled his hand away. I began to bring my leg back down, but feeling me move, he tightened his hold on me. His unused hand went to the back of my head, and he pulled me in to kiss me roughly. When he knew I wouldn't let go, he moved his hand to my other leg, and swiftly picked me up, causing his erect manhood press directly into my covered sex. I ripped my mouth away, and moaned loudly.

For the first time since I'd known Edward, he stumbled, and nearly dropped me. If I hadn't already been aware of the effect I had on him that would have proved it. He moved us quickly to my bed and fell down on it, throwing his mouth back on mine. I thrust my hips into his erection again and he growled, pulling his mouth back off of mine.

"Bella," he panted out. "I need you not to do that. I can only control myself so much." He leaned up so that just his hips were holding me down. "I need you to know that I can't make love to you until you've been turned. Please don't make that harder than it already is."

I nearly cried at those words. I was agonizingly turned on and I wanted nothing more than my beloved vampire inside of me. "Edward, please?" I practically moaned out.

"No, Bella, my love. I'm sorry." It looked as if it pained him to say that, but at that point I didn't care. I was getting angry.

"Then maybe you should leave before this goes any further," I said. I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice, as hard as I tried.

Edward moved off of me in a flash looking like a kicked puppy. He stood there for a minute, looking dejected and apparently speechless. I moved so that my whole body was on my bed, and to prove how much my body ached for him, I pulled off my tattered sweats to begin his torture. I ran my hand lightly over my aching sex and moaned. I could feel his eyes burning into my body as I touched myself almost uncertainly. Moving my hand up to the elastic of my panties, and then in them, hovering over my swollen bead, and then finally pressing down, I screamed soundlessly. I could feel Edward moving closer to my bed, his breathing frenzied, staring intently at the things I was doing to myself, and it made me feel powerful.

I moaned his name as I forced my fingers to touch me in the way I wanted Edward to. I moved them still further down, so that they were hovering over my entrance. I paused for a moment to look Edward in the eye, and so I could watch his reaction to my next move. When our eyes locked, I plunged my fingers into myself, inhaling and holding my breath. I continued watching his frantic eyes as I pumped my digits in and out of my body, trying hard to make my pleasure last.

When I thought I couldn't last anymore I closed my eyes, and repeated Edward's name over and over. That is, until his unnaturally cold hand ripped my panties off, not bothering to pull them down. My eyes snapped open again, but I didn't stop my ministrations. I continued to bring myself closer to the edge with exaggerated moans and whimpers.

Edward grabbed my busy hand and pulled it away from me. I felt his cold fingertips run from my knee to my thigh, and then to the area that I had just paid so much attention to. He used feather light touches, so that it seemed as if he wasn't touching me at all. I felt more than heard a deep growling sound come out of my throat.

"Please, Edward," I said. "Either touch me like we both want you to, or let me finish what I was doing. Please." I wasn't sure if begging would help now or not.

I waited for him to pull his hand away, saying that he was sorry, and then jetting out the window. He just kept right up with his insubstantial touches, listening to my frustrated groaning. Then without warning, no sound or spared movement, he threw a frozen digit into me. I couldn't control the scream that shot out of my lungs, and I didn't think twice about waking up Charlie.

There are many things I would say to defend my undead lover. For instance, I would love to point out that his unnatural speed is absolutely spectacular for many things. Such as protection and hunting and playing games. Oh, yes, and of course for pleasuring his human, and completely exposed, girlfriend.

He moved his hand faster than I had ever seen him move before. I was completely incoherent, letting his name fall from my lips at frantic speeds; my hips lifted a good foot off the bed into his hand.

Edward moved his mouth so that he could whisper in my ear. I felt his cool breath against my face as he pushed out the words "Come for me, Bella," and I was undone. I flew over the edge, riding Edwards fingers as my body released, screaming his name with no inhibitions.

"Bella, pretend to sleep, NOW." Edward said, removing his hand from within me, hiding our clothing, shutting off the light, and throwing a blanket on me all at the same time. I could barely see him, I just heard the window shut, and I figured he was gone.

The next thing that happened, which explained Edward's motives, only slightly startled me. Through my closed eyelids, I saw my light turn on, and heard Charlie step into my room. I heard him take a couple steps, and look all around. Finally he came up to my bed and nudged me. I had to pretend that he had woken me up, to keep up my charade.

"Bells," Charlie said, giving me worried eyes. "You okay, sweetheart? I heard a lot of screaming. Were you having a nightmare?" He patted my sweaty forehead and sighed.

"I think so?" I said, and for the extra touch, I yawned loudly. "I'm sorry I woke you, Dad."

"It's okay, Bells." He got up and walked back to the door, his fingers over the light switch. "Go back to sleep, honey. I'll see you in the morning." He flicked the switch, and walked out, with the door shutting behind him.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and then giggled a little.

"Did you think that was amusing, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, scaring the hell out of me.

"Jesus, Edward," I exclaimed, putting my hand to my chest. "Don't you ever make sounds?"

"I'll have you know, that will _not _happen again." I pouted slightly and huffed out a puff of air. "At least not when Charlie's home. I may be dead, but I don't want Charlie to go to jail for 'killing' me."

He took the few steps to my bed, and stared down at me with visible love in his eyes. He took my sweats in his hand, and a new pair of panties with them. I knew that this was bedtime, and I was all right with that, as long as he'd be there in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Let me know, please X3**


	2. Sorry loves

Hi all. I am very sorry that I haven't gotten the next chapter out. So on December 11th, 2008, me and mine lost power. On December 22nd, 2008, we FINALLY got it back, after eleven EXCRUSIATING days. I was typing when power went out, nearly done, and ready to ship my chapter off to the lovely humorme17, although a bit late due to finals, and BAM…power's off. Thinking nothing of it, I shut off the light switches. Grabbed my flashlight and picked up a book.

It wasn't until I tried to FINALLY turn my loving, ancient, computer on, that I realized the impending doom. My computer, Amber, has finally passed on. But alas, she's in a better place now. Off in computer Heaven, or wherever it is that lovely computers go. *Moment of silence please. *

But, lucky me, Christmas was two days away, and my totally amazing parental units got me my lovely shiny new-but-used laptop, Saline (yes, yes, I know it's a chemical term for salt.). She is wonderful.

Now, the moral of my story is that my next chapter is DAYS from being finished. After all, I must retype it.

Sorry muchly for the delay and I will get it up asap.

Merry, merry. Joy, joy.


End file.
